Stereo Hearts
by Mayu280
Summary: A collection of 5 songfic drabbles. includes, checkmateshipping, soulsilvershipping, sequelshipping, agencyshipping, and ferriswheelshipping.


**Shippings in this: checkmate, soulsilver, sequel, agency, ferriwheel.**

**The agencyshipping one is kinda like when Black and White are 20 or 21, sorry. :D**

**The ferriswheelshipping one is what I imagine would've happened in the end if I were ferriswheel shipper before checkmate shipper.**

**I couldn't hold this any more. This will be kinda different than other song drabbles because I control the songs and they're all maroon 5 songs...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_1. Checkmateshipping_

_Hands All Over, 3:12 _

_Maroon 5_

Touko couldn't really hold inside herself that strange desire for her childhood friend. She just couldn't resist the want to be in his cold arms, the desire to talk to him, or the desire to just walk with him for hours like the old days.

Just like the nerdy otaku said once, love is just a game, a chess game, where he will win always.

Touko remembers those words perfectly and all she wants is to be part of that game.

To be played and put away.

She silently sneaked up to him as he read a book near the edge of the river. She snaked her arms around his back and whispered

"Checkmate."

* * *

_2. Soulsilvershipping_

_How, 3:36_

_Maroon 5_

Lyra has been searching for that certain redhead's touch for a while. She never thought about him much until their last meeting.

When they had their last battle, and when she fell to the ground and she felt his hands for the first time, stroking her face, actually speaking a sorry.

She missed the sound of his voice, even his harsh words, since he left her in living hell.

She walked up the last set of trainers at Victory Road, and when the last challenger's cave came to view from above, she smiled despite the terrible cold.

She needed to see him, and she wouldn't mind dying to see him.

* * *

_3. Sequelshipping_

_Get Back In My Life, 3:37_

_Maroon 5_

Hugh needed to talk to Rosa. He needed to talk to her. He just didn't know how. She had gotten in a fight with him because he got a tad too jealous when he found out she was dating someone else.

She hasn't spoken a word to him in two months, and he felt awful now.

Everytime someone knocks at his door, he wishes it's her, but it's not.

The truth is that, she misses him too. She never was happy with her new boyfriend. She never wanted this.

They both met under a tree that noon and spoke simultaneously.

"Get back in my life."

* * *

_4. Agencyshipping_

_Runaway, 3:01_

_Maroon 5_

White felt petrified. She stood at the doors of the wedding chapel, where her fiancée was waiting at the end of the aisle. But she thought, why am I marrying him? She would never be happy with him. Before she knew it, she was a runaway bride in the city.

She took out her Xtranceiver and started checking any recent messages. Did Black get her message? She had a feeling they were finally were the same, but then she found herself marrying another man. She began dialing his number as she ran far from the wedding chapel.

Black stared at his Xtranceiver. He was in a tux ready to go to White's wedding, but he couldn't. Did she get his message? He had this feeling they were finally meant to be, but he couldn't tell her if she ran away from him. He couldn't face her.

Then his screen lit up with the face of the one-and-only prez.

* * *

_Last Chance, 3:10_

_Maroon 5_

N looked forward as Reshiram fought strong to her Zekrom. He never wanted this battle, he just wanted to love her. But this may be the last chance he would get to love her.

She wanted the world, he could give her his. She was the girl he would never find. If she ever spoke to him a single relevant word , he could give her so much more than what she's receiveing.

After the battle that she'd won, he recalled Reshiram.

"You did good." She walked up to him, and N couldn't take it.

"We shall meet again, Touko. This may be our last meeting, but this has just begun."

And he pulled her in for a short peck and flew away with Reshiram.

"This is not my last chance. This is the beginning."

* * *

**Thank you for reading these drabbles. I needed to upload them. Excuse me for not really varying in the genre and singer of these songs, but my sister got me into loving maroon 5, and their album "Hands All Over".**

**I'm sorry if these were rushed, I'm not used to writing so fast.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
